


The ABCs of Travel

by bughaw



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, traveling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: John and Smitty experience the world together.





	The ABCs of Travel

**Author's Note:**

> man, i just love their online personas

**Age You Went On Your First International Trip**

John receives his first passport stamp when he’s six. It’s for the UK, and his family doesn’t go for vacation. Instead, with heavy hearts and heavier suitcases, they fly across the ocean to give a final goodbye to John’s beloved grandmother.

 

**Best (Foreign) Beer You've Had**

He’s not much of a beer drinker, but the bottle that John has handed to him is the best one he’s had so far. It’s Scandinavian, and Lucas can only hope to pronounce it properly when one of the locals ask him to. “Lervig Ak-” his nose scrunches as he squints at the label. John is warm at his side. “Lervig Aktie… Aktiebryggeri?”

 

John and the locals cheer for him, the brunette at his side telling him he’s done a wonderful job. It doesn’t mean as much as the peck John awards his cheek for the job well done.

 

**Cuisine (Favorite)**

It’s a chore to get Lucas to eat something that he isn’t familiar with. For someone who travels so much, his lover’s palette is so unrefined. John has told him this multiple times now, but he’s only replied with variations of “how dare you call [insert fast food chain here] unrefined?”

 

So, it’s a surprise when Lucas falls in love with the food when they’re at Vietnam. Like usual, John has difficulty getting him to order anything from the menu of the restaurant he has chosen, and it lasts until the food arrives at their table. Lucas is pouting, though he claims otherwise, as he pushes the food around on his plate.

 

“I’ll buy you McDonald’s if you try something.” John tells him, already getting seconds.

 

Lucas perks up at his words. “Is that a promise, my dude?”

 

Instead of replying, John just nudges the bowl of seafood pho closer to Lucas. He pauses for a bit to watch his boyfriend try out the food, and the rewarding grin he gets after Lucas’ first mouthful is enough to fill him up for the evening.

 

“Holy crap, this is good.”

 

When asked what’s the best thing he’s ever tried abroad, he and Lucas always go back to that seafood pho.

 

**Destinations: Favorite, Least Favorite, and Why**

Due to his parents’ jobs, Lucas has traveled to numerous countries by the time he’s twenty-one, but his favorite destination so far is London. It isn’t because of the sceneries he can appreciate, no, although those are an added bonus. London is Lucas’ favorite because John’s family is there, and there’s nothing more than Lucas adores than seeing John at his happiest.

 

When asked about his least favorite, to great shame, he’ll have to say Ontario. There isn’t anything wrong with place, really, but he still remembers when his parents forgot about him and he had to spend the entire day in the midst of officials when all he wanted to do was celebrate his birthday.

 

**Event You Experienced Abroad that Made You Say “Wow”**

“Careful, a fly might enter your mouth.”

 

“I just… wow.”

 

“Can you do it again in the Owen Wilson voice?”

 

“Shut up, Smit. I’m appreciating the view.”

 

A chuckle before, “I told you it’s the greatest thing isn’t it?”

 

And despite how simple it is compared to other things they’ve done abroad, John can’t help but agree. Maybe this is why they keep coming back to see the northern lights.

 

**Favorite Mode of Transportation**

Trains weren’t all that special but Japan’s bullet trains are a different matter entirely. Lucas always feels that the actual traveling aspect takes too much time, and it’s why the bullet trains are his favorite. There’s something so grand about taking it and experiencing the slight rush it brings to its occupants. What’s even better is that the amount of time it takes to get from one prefecture to another is much shorter than what it usually takes had they taken other modes of transportation.

 

(He also can’t help but find it adorable that John still gets giddy during every train ride.)

 

**Greatest Feeling While Traveling**

It’s stupid, and sappy, and very much embarrassing but the greatest feeling while traveling is getting to experience everything, the sights, the culture, the people, with the person whom he loves the most. John doesn’t think traveling will be the same if Lucas isn’t by his side, and if he is to be truthful, he doesn’t want to find out.

 

**Hottest Place You’ve Traveled To**

“I’m melting.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

A thrust of an arm to a face before, “look, I’m actually melting, John.”

 

“Shut up, Smit. You’re sweating, not melting.”

 

More grumbling.

 

“Babe, c’mon.”

 

“Why did we go to Kauai during summer again?”

 

“Because a Hawaiian experience isn’t complete without the heat.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t. Now, move that Canadian ass. We’re losing daylight.”

 

**Incredible Service You’ve Experienced and Where**

John can’t help the snort he lets out at the surprised expression on Lucas’ face. One would think he’d be used to it, but despite his frugality, Lucas isn’t one to stay at hostels. John knows this, and John also knows a friend who’s been traveling as much as Lucas has, a person he can trust with recommendations.

 

“You gotta stop being so judgmental, babe.” He draws Lucas in by his waist, a chuckle bubbling in his throat.

 

“I know, I know, but who the hell would think Chinese hostels would have great service?”

 

“People who actually stay at Chinese hostels.”

 

A sigh before, “have I mentioned how much I hate you?”

 

“Not as frequent as your declarations of love.”

 

**Journey that Took the Longest**

Lucas is a patient person.

 

Lucas is a patient person.

 

Lucas hates long drives.

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

“No, we aren’t.”

 

A few minutes pass when Lucas asks again.

 

“Nope. We won’t be for another twenty hours, Smit.”

 

“I hate this.”

 

“I know. But you’ll love Laos, Smit. Promise.”

 

“Why couldn’t we have chosen a different mode of transportation? Who told you that it was a great idea to take a bus from Vietnam to Laos?”

 

“You did.”

 

**Keepsake from Your Travels**

John’s been collecting rings for as long as he can remember, which is why he makes it a point to buy a ring from every place they visit. At their permanent home, there’s a drawer dedicated to his rings, and despite his protests that rings don’t need drawers, John knows how much Lucas adores it when John wears his rings.

 

To show him how great it is, he gives him one on their fifth anniversary. It fits perfectly on his left ring finger.

 

**Let-down Sight: Where and Why**

His parents spoke highly of Prague, and since they have traveled more than he has, he puts faith in their words. Maybe this is why he can’t help the disappointment that has all but ruined his mood when they get there.

 

It’s raining, which doesn’t help the gloomy feeling in his chest, and aside from that the places he and John ventures to are mostly messy and dirty, something he doesn’t particularly enjoy when sightseeing.

 

John’s encouragements do nothing, and they leave Prague much earlier than planned. Lucas isn’t bothered by it, he’ll much rather spend more on unexpected flights than stay a minute longer.

 

He knows the capital deserves another shot, but he can’t bring himself to travel there again.

 

**Moment When You Fell in Love with Travel**

It’s too cold, and he’s so close to complaining about wanting to stay inside when he hears Lucas’ soft gasp as he stares up at the sky.

 

Lights blaze across the dark sky. They move in great, swaying bands of color that move as if they are alive. Staring at them, John can’t help but think how much they resemble the swirl of a nascent rose that has just begun to open. The colors are utterly brilliant and pure. The vibrant shades seem to be in perpetual motion, dancing, flowing, changing shades.

 

If he hadn’t taken that leap years ago, hadn’t grasped Lucas’ hand when he asked him to leave, John might have never experienced this.

 

**Nicest Hotel You’ve Stayed At**

“What was it that you said, ‘we don’t need an expensive booking?’ Care to repeat that again, babe?”

 

Lucas looks up from where he’s almost smothered by sheets. “Shut up, John.”

 

From his spot at the end of the bed, John only laughs as he crawls up next to Lucas. Despite his earlier grumbling, he lets John pull him close while he drags more pillows along with him. “You whine so much but I know you just can’t admit that you enjoy these things occasionally.”

 

A roll of his eyes accompanied by more grumbling is halted when John chuckles. Lucas’ expression softens. “Thanks for convincing me to book a room here.”

 

‘Here’ is Sofitel at Xi’an. It’s too much money, but Lucas can admit that John was right. There’s nothing wrong with spending so much for their anniversary.

 

**Obsession: What Are You Obsessed with Taking Pictures of While Traveling**

One would expect a travel to take pictures of the scenery, but if a person were to go through John’s camera, they’d be surprised to see that majority of the pictures are of cats. He can’t help it, every time they’re in a new place, John just gravitates towards the felines, and not even Lucas’ signature grumbling can stop him.

 

**Passport Stamps: How Many and From Where**

Most of his stamps are for Europe or the US. Lucas has lost track of how many he’s gotten over the years, and he knows they’ll be more now that John’s by his side.

 

**Quirkiest Attraction You’ve Visited and Where**

John can’t help the wrinkle of his nose as soon as they stepped into the theme park. Looking around, he bit down the urge to groan as his eyes caught sight of all the horribly made plastic animals.

 

“Why, Lucas? Why do you do this?”

 

“It’s the Valley of Love, John! We had to!”

 

**Recommended Sight, Event, or Experience**

With countless years of traveling, Lucas’ favorite sight still is the Aurora Borealis. He hadn’t appreciated it as much when he first went with his parents, but his succeeding visits with John aren’t something he’ll forget. Especially the one that involves a ring and the two of them getting sick after.

 

**Splurge**

“Stop splurging money on rings, John.”

 

“Hey, hey, you see that solitary ring on your left hand? Yeah, that’s the ring I spent the most money on.”

 

**Touristy Thing You’ve Done**

“Just pose for the damn camera, Luc.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“Just pretend that the tower is falling on you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Dude, I’ll literally do anything if you pose.”

 

A beat before, “fine, I’ll pose like the tower is falling on me.”

 

**Unforgettable Travel Memory**

As usual, Lucas is running his mouth even though there’s nothing to talk about. They’re running on zero energy, and John’s sure that when they get back to the hotel he’ll do nothing but sleep, but it doesn’t matter this very moment.

 

His knees are getting numb from kneeling in the cold, but he waits until Lucas notices him. It takes a few more moments before the idiot realizes John hasn’t been replying to his quiet rambling. Looking around, he doesn’t notice John at first, to John’s amusement.

 

“Down here,” he says, shaking hand still holding the ring.

 

Lucas follows his voice and stills. John worries for a moment that he’ll say no, but he’s then tackled to the snowy ground as Lucas all but screams yes in his ears.

 

**Visas**

He has plenty of Visas, but his most prized one is his (now expired) China one. It was a pain in the ass to handle, but the anniversary they celebrated in China is one of his dearest memories.

 

**Wine: Best glass of Wine from Where**

For Lucas’ birthday, he takes him wine sampling in Austria. He knows how much the man dislikes beer, and the only kind of alcoholic beverage he’ll drink is wine. It puts a dent on his savings for the ring, but it’s worth it when Lucas ends up tipsy and touchy by the end of the day.

 

**eXcellent View and from Where**

Their friends must have gotten tired of hearing it, but for Lucas, the best view has been and always will be of the Aurora Borealis. If only he can splurge on his friends and bring them there to prove it to them.

 

**Years Spent Traveling**

More than five years at this point. John hopes there’ll be more.

 

**Zealous Sports Fans and Where**

He’s not a sports fan, but they’re in Malaga when they beat Valencia during the EuroCup finals. It was crazy, and Lucas couldn’t help but be dragged along with John in the excitement.


End file.
